Three children and a relationship
by samilove813
Summary: Bella has a son, Edward has two daughters. When they meet on Bella's first day teaching they have a conversation. He finds out her son is his friends child also. Then he asks her out... Will his daughters approve? Sorry I really suck at summaries... Please Read
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! **

_**BELLA'S POV**_

It's hard to think that four months ago I didn't have a baby. It's even harder to think that it's father is my best friend of twenty years. One drunken night and my world gets flipped upside down.

Hi, my name is Isabella Marie Cullen. I'm twenty four years old and a mom. My baby's dad is Emmett McCartey. His dad is engaged to Rosalie Hale.

On November 16th my son was born. He wieghed six pounds two ounces. Ya he was small. He was nineteen inches long. He has curly dark brown hair like his dad and Blue eyes like Emmett also. Unlike Emmett he's small. Emmett owns a gym and is all muscles. I had a hard time naming him. Emmett had suggested Jayden, Andrew, Daniel and Jonah. I didn't like any of those. I liked Drew, Cameron, Hunter and Parker. Well he got none of those names. As soon as he was born I knew his name. He was my little Liam Maddox McCartey.

Now, Rosalie can't have children on her own without doctors. I've seen her act a little too motherly towards Liam. I tell Emmett that I am his mother unless something happens to me and I don't want Rosalie trying to be his mom.

I'm a highschool teacher. Well, I will be soon. It's my first day, I'm really excited. I got my desk set up with a picture of Liam, and put my papers in order. Of course the students weren't prepared to learn the first day of class and they weren't. I wanted to get to know my students and have my students get to know me. Liam was with Emmett for the day. My first class filed in. They all looked dead on their feet. But then the boys saw me and literally... ' Perked up '. The girls glared.

" Hello Class... I'm Miss Cullen. I'll be your tenth grade English teacher.", I smiled. " I want you guys to feel comfortable around me, I'm going to hand out a paper. Well a sorta pop quiz. On it there are questions about me. I want you to answer and see if you get them right. It's just for fun.", I smiled and told them to begin. All of them were done if ten minutes.

" Allright. Who wants to read the first question?", I looked at my attendance sheet. " How about Miss Jessica Stanley?" A blond girl started talking.

" How old is Miss Cullen? I said twenty nine.", she smirked.

I smiled, " May I ask why you chose that answer?",

" Well, you are sorta chubby, and you look tired.", she sneered.

" Well, the chubby part is because I had a baby four months ago. And the baby part goes with the tired too. I am actually twenty four years old. ", I smiled at bitchiccas honesty. " How about I read off the questions and you tell me the answers. All right, what's my favorite drink?" A boy raised his hand and I pointed to him.

" Um... I said orange soda. By the way... I'm mike.", he winked. I chuckled to myself.

" Right... What's my son's name?", I grinned. Mike wanted to answer again. So I pointed to him.

" Is it... Drew Ryan Cullen?", he asked smugly.

" No... It's Liam Maddox McCartey.", the kids looked confused. Jessica raised her hand. " Yes Jessica?"

" I don't get it. Your Miss Cullen. How is his last name McCartey?"

" His father's last name is McCartey. He and I are not married."

" Wait, McCartey as in the hot owner of that gym downtown?", A girl named Victoria asked.

" Yes, Emmett is my best friend."

" Then how did you two have a baby.", Victoria laughed evily.

" Well... I was a Sorority girl. One party last year and I ended up pregnant. Luckily I was still able to continue my education while my parents watched Liam during the day.", I told her honestly.

" But he's your best friend... How did that happen?"

" Honestly, I can't even remember that night. ", I said under my breath. " It just happened.", I said louder. By the time all their questions were answered the bell had just rung. I sat back and prepaired for the rest of the day.

_**Edward's pov**_

" Hello class, nice to see you all again.", I said to my class. I was a tenth grade Music teacher. My friend Jasper Whitlock was the 11th grade history teacher and my sister Alice was the Art teacher. My buddy Emmett owned a gym. I hadn't seen him or talked to him in about a year. We just lost touch. But I was planning on going up to his gym later today after I picked up my daughters from school They were in a full day kindergarted. They were identicle twin girls who looked just like my ex Tanya. They had blonde hair and blue eyes. My oldest was Olivia Harper Masen and my youngest was Addison Hannah Masen. Or Livie and Addie as they liked to be called.

" Hello Mr. Masen.", the class said together.

" Did you hear about the new english teacher? I heard she's hott.", Mike said to Tyler.

" Mr. Newton, is there something you'd like to share with the class?", I asked. Mike blushed but stood up.

" Miss Cullen, the new english teacher is hot.", he smiled in triumph.

" Good for her now back to my class.", I glared, he would be a problem this year. I got on with my class and before I knew it, it was lunch. I saw the new girl in the teachers lounge talking on her phone.

" No Em, I hate how she's trying to be his mother. She's not. So when she gets back tell her to drop out of those stupid mommy and me classes... Yes Emmett it is serious. He's not her son... Look I'm picking Liam up an hour after work. He is to be there with you. Not at your apartment with her... Goodbye Em.", she sighed angrily and hit the end button.

" Hi, I'm Edward Masen. You are?", I stuck my hand out. She shook it.

" Bella Cullen. I'm sorry if I was loud during that phone call.", she apologized.

" It's fine. May I ask what has you so angry?"

" My idiot best friend and father of my child's fiance is trying to act like my son's mother. I don't want Liam confused on who his parents are, even though he's only four months old.", she admitted. She certainly didn't look like she'd had a baby.

" Ah, I have two twin daughters, identicle. Olivia Harper Masen and Addison Hannah Masen.", I said.

" I just have my little boy, Liam Maddox McCartey.", McCartey... I remembered it from somewhere but couldn't place it.

" Maddox? Where did that come from?", I asked curiously. It was a rare name.

" Well Liam means warrior and Maddox means generous... I want him to be strong and good.. genorous of course. And McCarty means some form of loving. So I want him to be A warrior who is generous, good and loving. I don't want anything to put him down. So as soon as he was born, I knew that was his name.", she explained.

" Wow."

" Well, lunch is almost over... I should get back to my room. First day in all, have to make a good impression.", she smiled and walked away. Oh she was making a good impression alright... on the whole male population.

I went to the girls' classroom after school and picked them up.

" Daddy!", They yelled together and threw their arms around me. I picked them up and carried them to the car. After getting them buckled up I headed to the gym.

" We're gonna go see Emmett today. Do you remember him?", I asked the girls. They nodded happily. The girls almost jumped out of the car when we got there.

" While daddy works out you guys are going to the daycare here with Miss Hale.", I told them. They still nodded happily. I dropped them off and saw Rosalie putting a little boy into a carrier. I saw her then give the Carrieer to Emmett who took it to the front of the gym where I was.

" Edward? What's up man? I'm sorry I quit callling and stuff. Things sorta came up.", He looked at the baby. The kid looked exactly like him. The door opened and Bella walked in.

" Hey Em, where's my baby boy?", she asked. Em held the carrier out to her. She put it on the counter and took the baby out.

" Did you tell Rose what I said?", she asked.

" No Bella. He's my son too and she's his soon-to-be step mom. She can take him to mommy and me classes if she wants.", Emmett sighed angrily.

" No she can't. I told you this time and time again Emmett. I don't mind her spending time with him, but she's going to delude him into thinking she's his mother. I am, and I mean, look at his outfit! I didn't dress him up in this today. And this definetly wasn't an extra outfit I packed in the diaper bag. She also tried to have a say in his name. That wasn't her buisness, She actually tried to change his name last week Emmett. I put up with it for long enough, you are Liam's father. As his father you need to learn to stick up for him. You had a say in his name. I made sure you liked it when he was born. Rose is the only one who doesn't like it, so set her straight em, or I swear to god I will. I'm still hormonal and I'm tired half the time too so one more foot over the line and her fake barbie extentions are coming out. Got it?", Bella had a hard look on her face. Emmett looked defeated.

" Ya I got it.", he said quietly. She put Liam back into his carseat and left. I have a feeling she didn't notice me.

" Well, so you're a father and you are engaged. ", I said. He nodded.

" Ya, Bells has been my best friend since forever and one drunken accident later she's pregnant. Then when she was four months along I met Rosalie Hale. Bella and I tried dating, you know for the baby's sake but it didn't work out. So I started going out with Rose. I think I crossed the line when I started invinting her to ultrasounds without Bella's approval. The day we found out he was a boy, Rose pouted and said she wished it was a girl. Bella almost slapped her. Rose found out she couldn't have children the day that Bella went into labor, rosie wanted a say in Liam's name... Bella said no... Rose had names like Johnny and Reed picked out. When I came out of the delivery room with Liam... Rose started calling him Johnny. I had to tell her that we already decided his name... Rose wouldn't talk to me for a week. Then as you heard, last week she tried to change his name to Liam John Hale-McCartey. Bella's starting to get really pissed off, I'm scared she's gonna take him away. I mean, he's my son... I love him.", Emmett had tears in his eyes.

" Honestly, I wouldn't blame her if she did. Rose is overstepping her bounderies. You are Liam's father, Bella is Liam's mother. She is just his father's fiance. ", I said truthfully.

" I know, and the doctor told rose it's about ten percent possible for her to concieve on her own... so now she's trying to get me to try for a baby with her. I just had a baby... I want to spend time with him..", Emmett ran a hand over his face. Rose walked out with the girls and they ran to me.

" Isabella came and got Liam?" Rose asked.

" Yep, she'll drop him off here at seven.", Em confirmed

" I can't wait for tomorrow's mommy and me class. I'm getting along really well with all the other mothers.", she sighed.

" Look, Rosalie, you can't take Liam to any more mommy and me classes. That's sorta Bella's job to do. She's Liam's mother.", Emmett said carefully.

" Emmett, he's my son too. I was even at the hospital when he was born and soon we're going to give him a little brother or sister.", Rose said all happy. Emmett looked really guilty.

" No Rose. He's Bella and I's son. And, I'm not ready for another child.", Em said barely above a whisper. Rosalie's face lost emotion and turned stone cold.

" WHAT! EMMETT, WHY DO YOU HAVE A BABY WITH THAT...THAT CHILD AND NOT WITH ME? WE ARE GOING TO BE MARRIED SOON! I WANT CHILDREN WITH YOU!", Rose blew up. I decided it was time to leave so I grabbed the girls and said goodbye to Emmett.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Right now my favorite song is Cotton Candy Love by Drew Ryan Scott... You should look it up. He's hot too!**

**~1~2~~~~~~~~~**

_**Edward's POV**_

A week has passed since I visited the gym. I had a feeling things weren't going well for Emmett.

" Olivia! Addison! Let's go, you're going to be late for school!

" Daddy, Addie can't find her purple headband.", Olivia told me. I sighed and went to help her find the headband. Of course I found it under her bed. Thankfully I got the girls to school on time and made it to work on time.

" All right class...", but just as I was about to begin there was a knock on the door. It was the principle Mr. Green.

" Yes sir?", I asked politely.

" Mr. Masen is it alright if Miss Cullen's classes merge with yours today? There's been an emergency at home with her son.", Mr. Greene asked. What was wrong with Bella's son?

" Yes, it's fine. Just tell them to bring writing utencils and a notebook." So with that her classes joined mine for the day. Except the whole day I thought about Bella and Liam. After school I picked up the girls and decided to go to the gym. When I got there the police were there. Walking up I heard Bella yelling.

" Emmett this is exactly why I didn't want her around my son! What were you doing while this was going on? I can't believe... god!", she looked so mad.

" Bella, you can't blame me for this! It's her fault not mine! And I was having a private training session.", Emmett looked distraught

" What happened?", I yelled. They both looked at me. You could tell both of them had been crying.

" You tell him Emmett. She was you fiance.", Bella walked away from Emmett.

" Well?"

" Rose... she- she tried to kidnap Liam today. She kept repeating ' he's mine, he's mine' over and over. When I went to stop her, she pulled out a gun and held it to his head. I hit the emergency 911 button I have here. The cops came and had to... shoot Rose. They didn't kill her. Just enough to incapitate her. Then they called Bella and things blew up. Rose woke up and tried to attack Bella, Liam started bawling his eyes out and everything just got so confusing.", Emmett looked so worried. The girls were over by Bella, looking at the baby. Bella put the girls into a beenbag chair and let them hold Liam. They looked so cute holding him.

Once things had calmed down and regular life was back, ( which was three weeks later. ) I decided I wanted to ask Bella out. I was really hoping she'd give me a chance. So at lunch I ran to the teacher's lounge.

" Bella! Um, can-can I ask you something?", I stuttered.

" You just did.", she said jokingly.

" Ha, well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to maybe go on a date.. with me this evening. It can be with or without the kids. Whichever you'd like, if you'd like to go on a date with me that is. I understand if you don't, I mean you do have a baby and I have two daughters plus we're work colleagues and I don't want to make you feel obligated to go on this date and now I'm rambling and I-", Bella put her hand over my mouth.

" I would love to go on a date with you. How about tonight... It can be just me and you. I'll have Em watch Liam and I'm sure he'd watch the twins too. Then the next date, if this one goes well, we'll bring the kids.", she suggested. I nodded from behind her hand. She smiled and kissed my cheek before walking away. All the male teachers in the room looked jealous... Even the married ones.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Dislclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**~! #$%^&*()_+**

( Edward's POV)

The girls were watching as I was getting ready for the date.

" Alright girls, which tie should I wear? The blue with grey stripes or the Grey with black stripes?", I held them both up. I know it's weird being a twenty five year old man and being nervous for a date but I really liked Bella.

" I like the one with bwu", Olivia smiled.

" Ya daddy, the bwu one.", Addison agreed. I kissed both their foreheads.

" So, what do you girls think of Bella. She's the one with the baby at the gym.", I asked.

" I like her... She's pretty and she has a pretty baby.", Addison said cutely.

" She's nice, I like the baby too.", Olivia replied.

" The baby's name is Liam. He's four months old. She's his mommy.", I told them.

" Our mommy is mean, I wish someone nice was our mommy. Who's baby Liam's daddy?", Olivia asked confused.

" Emmett McCarty."

" Oh...", she trialed off. I chuckled and shook my head.

I left the girls with Emmett and waited until Bella got there. Bella was running late. Then the front door opened. Emmett automatically smiled at his baby.

" There's my boy! What took you so long Bells?", Emmett picked Liam up out of his mother's arms.

" I had to give him a bath after my mom came over. She brought Jazzy over..", who the hell was Jazzy?

" Ah, Jasper Whitlock Cullen, why did he chose to go by Whitlock at work?", Emmett asked. Jasper!

" Because Emmett, he wanted his bio parents to be part of his life. Maria tried to convince him to keep it to Cullen because she thought his trust funds would go away.", Bella snorted.

" Can someone please tell me what you're talking about?", I begged.

" Jasper is my adopted brother. We both have trust funds that we can't touch until we're twenty five. Well, he's twenty five so he gets his now. Well, his ex Maria tried to make him keep the Cullen on his name. He wanted to be known as Whitlock. He found out she was only with him for his money.", Bella explained.

" All right, and why did you have to give Liam a bath after Jasper was over?"

" Well, Jazz doesn't understand the concept of ' He just had a bottle ' and twirled him around. He threw up all over himself.", Bella said.

" Oh, gross. Well, do you want to get going?", I asked hopefull.

" Um, yeah. Emmett, remember, I put him to bed at nine. So you have to, just to keep him on his schedule. Bye Liam.", she kissded his cheek and we left. We had dinner, and it went well. Except for the fact that the wiater kept staring at her boobs. YES, SHE JUST HAD A BABY, SO THEY ARE A PROBABLY BIGGER THAN USUAL.

" So, where's the girls' mom?", she asked.

" She was cheating on me, you know after the twins were born. I didn't know at the time, well... about two years ago she came to me telling me she was pregnant. I knew it wasn't my child because we hadn't been intimate in six months and that was only because I was drunk. Well, she decided she didn't want our daughters and she left. She signed away all her rights and gave me the girls. We haven't seen her since.", I replied.

" I'm so sorry.", she whispered.

" Why? The girls and I are better off. They hated her. So, I guess I was in luck." I reasurred her. She nodded. Afterwards we went to see a scary movie. Of course that was only because I wanted to hold her. When the movie ended I leaned down and kissed her. That ended in a make out session and getting kicked out of the theatre because the next movie was about to start. We picked up the kids and went back to our houses. My dreams focused on Bella, Addie, Livie, Liam, myself and a small baby girl that was in my arms. We were all in a meadown. The girls chasing a two year old Liam and me rocking the little girl back to sleep, Bella watching the kids, making sure none of them got hurt... When I awoke I found myself wishing and hoping it would become a reality.


	4. AN

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**All right, sorry this is just an author's note but I promise I won't do any more... All right, this is a challenge. For any of those who can make videos for youtube, make a video for one of my completed stories, PM or Review me the link ( it must already be on youtube ). If you send one in, I'll give you a preview for one of my un-completed stories of your choice. If I really like the video, I may just give you the whole new chapter. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 4

**a/n: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**Sorry it took so long, but here it is...**

_**Edward's POV**_

" Daddy!", the twins yelled out. Addison and Olivia ran out of the school and claimed both my legs in their little arms. The day let out early so I was going to take them back to the school with me. It's only three classes so it'll be fine.

We arrived just as we saw two police men head into the office. They looked sad, I saw one nod to the other. I took the girls into the teachers' lounge. The police men were in there and walking toward Bella.

" Miss Cullen, we have something we need to tell you.", one of them started.

" Miss Cullen, Emmett McCarty has been in an accident. A very terrible accident, your son was with him at the time." Another said. I felt tears welling up.

" It'd be best if you came to the hospital Mr. McCarty was very seriously injured.", bella nodded silently as the tears flowed down her face. I told the office that Emmett was my best friend and they let me go to. The girls waited in the family waiting room while Bella found out where Emmett and Liam were.

_**Bella's POV**_

I couldn't feel any emotions as I asked where my baby and best friend were. My heart felt dead. I saw Liam first. He was absolutely fine. Not even a scratch. Edward stayed with him while I went to see Emmett. He saw me when he looked up and smiled tearfully.

" Hey Bells...", he said hoarsly.

" Emmett..." I sobbed. He looked so guilty.

" Is- is Liam ok? He isn't hurt is he?", Em begged for an answer.

" He's perfectly fine. Not even a scratch. Emmett, what happened?", I wiped tears from my eyes.

" We were on our way to the gym. I stopped at a stop sign and next thing I know we're getting rammed by a semi truck.", he cried. I held him close.

" Remember when were six, our parents said we couldn't go to the lake with the older kids, so we snuck out. But they planted a spy there. Maggie had to drive us all the way home while we explained to her what we were doing there.", I laughed shakily. He wheezed out a laugh. Edward brought liam in and Emmett held him tight. Liam didn't even squirm.

" Remember when we were sixteen, you had just gotten your licence and you were so excited. You stratched the door before you even left the driveway.", Emmett Remembered. I laughed. Emmett looked at liam and spoke.

" Liam, mommy is awesome. You're going to have such a great life with her. I love you both, you are my world. Bella, I- I love you. I'm not in love with you but your my best friend. Tell Liam about our fun times. I have letters I wrote for him. I already updated my will too. I'm so sorry Bells. I love you. I love you too Liam. More than you'll ever know.", he said in barely a whisper. Then his heart monitor went flat. That awful sound that sent Liam and I crying. The doctor's walked in and disconnected the machine. I was so angry that they weren't doing anything.

" What's wrong with you! Help him", I yelled.

" Ma'am. It says DNR, Do not recesitate. There's nothing more we can do. I'm sorry.", the put the sheet over his head and wheeled him out.

Everything passed in a blur and it was time for his funeral. I was saying my obituary.

" Emmett, was my best friend since we were four. We went to high school together and college which our son is a product of. Emmett was the most amazing father. He loved Liam with everything he had in him. I know this is a sad time for all of us, but Emmett wouldn't want that. He was the fun guy, he'd want us to celebrate the life he did have. He was a giant man child who could bring smiles to everyones faces and sang stupid justin bieber songs off the top of his head. He grew from the adventurous little four year old to a twenty four year old man. I loved Emmett, not as a lover, but as a best friend. He was everything to me. A person I could talk to, a best friend, a protector, my personal partier. If I ever got sad, he'd do something to make it better. I'll always treasure my memories with him, I'll tell Liam about the times where Emmett would break his cell phone just so he could get a new one or when he held me when I cried after I found out I was pregnant. Or how excited he was when we found out he was a boy. So, I want to thank you all for coming to celebrate the life Emmie did have... Thank you.", I wiped tears from my eyes and sat down next to Edward.

I cried for three days straight. But I got my life back together. I needed to do that, for my son, for Edward and for Olivia and Addison... And most importantly, for my Emmie Bear...

**So, sad right? I bet you all are pissed at me. Well, review...**


End file.
